Rena Rouge
|-|Rena Rouge= |-|Alya Césaire= |-|Lady WiFi= Summary Alya Césaire is Marinette's best friend, and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. Alya receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she becomes Rena Rouge, a superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season. With the Fox Miraculous, when inhabited by Trixx, she can transform into a fox-themed superhero. In one episode, Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé, and she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wi-Fi signal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Alya Césaire, Lady WiFi (as akumatized villain), Rena Rouge (Alter ego) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-15 Classification: Schoolgirl, Writer of the Ladyblog, Superheroine | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Able to create large scale illusions, Afterimage Creation | Can shoot explosive projectiles, Able to shutdown and turn on electronic devices, Able to pause and rewind other peoples actions, Able to convert her body into pixels and teleport through Mobile devices and through communication signals, Able to lock and unlock objects and people, Able to summon a floating fastforward pad that can fly, Able to project recordings and set up cameras. Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level (Comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Comparable to Volpina) | At least Large Building Level (Comparable to other Akumatized villains, Able to fight on part with Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Ladybug), Faster by fastforwarding herself. Lifting Strength: Unknown, most likely Class 5 (Comparable to other Miraculous Wielders) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, Several thousand metres with Illusions. | Average human melee, Several thousand metres with phone projectiles. Standard Equipment: Fox Miraculous, Magic Flute | Mobile Phones (with Akuma inside) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Once using one of her illusions, she only has 5 minutes before she detransforms. Powers will be lost if her necklace is taken | Unable to use her phone without WiFi service, Her powers will be lost if her phone has been broken, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Rena Rouge: Fox Miraculous: Alya wields the Fox Miraculous, a fox-tailed necklace that holds her Kwami Trixx, who is able to transform her into the superheroine Rena Rouge. As Rena Rouge, she has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and most prominently, agility, shown when she can jump heights that Ladybug and Cat Noir could not. Rena Rouge uses her flute as her weapon, being able to fight with it easily and use her special power. Mirage: Her special power, Mirage, is used by playing her flute with an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy by swinging the flute, it creates an illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Although Mirage is handy to use, Rena Rouge must use it wisely, as she can only use it once before reverting back into her civilian form five minutes after using it. Despite this, as demonstrated by Volpina, an Akumatized villain who has all of the Fox Miraculous's powers, the Fox Miraculous is able to create consistent illusions, such as after images and clones of the wielder by playing her flute. This could possibly mean that using a much larger illusion (like the widescale theme park visible from the other side of Paris) is what drains her Miraculous’s power. Note: Other Akumatized villains who have copied the Miraculous's power (Antibug, Copycat) have also had the 5 minute time limit after using their powers, unlike Volpina, so it is fair to assume for now, unless stated otherwise As Lady WiFi: When Akumatized by Hawkmoth, Alya becomes Lady WiFi. She uses her cellphone, which is the akumatized object, as her weapon. Swiping her phone, she can shoot out glowing pink icons: The pause and stop icons, which can freeze people. The padlock icon, which can lock doors, and bind body parts to a surface. The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos, which she can project in the sky and on all available screens. The fast forward icon, which can be like a hover board as a mode of transportation. She is also able to dispel any of the currently in-use icons by crossing them off using her cellphone. Additionally, Lady Wifi can convert her body into pixels, and via travelling through electrical communication signals, teleport herself using cell phones and antennas. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground. In "The Puppeteer", Lady Wifi is also shown to be remarkably strong, easily lifting an entire wooden chest and throwing it across the room at Ladybug. Key: Rena Rouge | Lady WiFi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hero Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Tier 8